Anytime
by emilypaynexx
Summary: zayn's just broken up when he finds the girl of his dreams. He doesn't want to stuff up her life but what will he do in the face of danger? for one of my friends :


**_avani pov_**

_"Bye" I whispered to my empty apartment. Very pointless, I know. Usually I would be going out with a whole group of friends, or my family to do this, but times had changed. Now I lived in England. _

_It had taken me ages to find a place near London that did the whole Christmas lights thing, but eventually I found a small suburban street that had the most amazing lights in the world. For me, Christmas was nothing without Christmas lights._

_I walked out into the street, pulling my fur hoodie closer around me. It was about a 20 minute walk there, but I couldn't be bothered to take my car, it kept stuffing up and slipping around in the ice._

_-zayn pov_

"FINE! LEAVE THEN! JUST GO!"

"I WILL!" I roared back at her. I grabbed my hoodie and ran out onto the street, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. I didn't care where I went. I didn't give a shit if I got lost, or froze to death. Or got abducted. I really couldn't care less. All I knew was that I had to get away from that low-life bitch and force myself to never look back.

I scrubbed away angry tears and kept on walking until I suddenly realised it was bright all around me.

Christmas lights.

Then I saw her. Her caramel coloured skin was lit softly with the colourful lights. Dark curls tumbled out from her beanie. Her face was like a child's on Christmas day, completely enthralled with every bright, colourful light. A small satisfied smile played on her lips. She slowly walked to the next display, completely unaware of her surroundings, or that I was kind've staring at her creepily.

_Amazing. Every tiny bright light glittered on the snow and reflected back. I cursed myself for not bringing a camera. The atmosphere was very different though. In Australia kids ran everywhere, the streets were mildly crowded and it was hot. Here the streets were deathly quiet, no one braving the cold to witness the beauty of it. _

_Suddenly I realised I wasn't alone after all. Beside me a boy about my age stood, his dark eyes lit up from the lights. His hair stood in a quiff under his white hoodie, a small smile on his lips about something, but I wasn't sure it was the lights. He turned to look at me and smiled shyly. His eyes were slightly red, as if he'd been crying. I smiled politely back and continued quickly down the street. _

I watched her walk away and sighed inside. If only movie scenes could happen in real life. I stayed where I was, more depressed than I'd ever been as I watched a perfectly amazing girl walk slowly away into the night. I didn't want to mix my messed up life with her normal one.

I watched her get further and further away up the brightly lit street, until she reached the end and started to fade away in the darkness. A part of me panicked. Something about this girl raised some over protective brotherly instinct in me, and for some weird reason, I followed her.

It wasn't ….too stalkerish. I just had to make sure she got home safely.

I realised I couldn't see her anymore and I quickened my pace.

A sudden scream pierced the silent night.

_A hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming out again. My heart thudded loudly as I kicked, bit and hit every inch of the person carrying me, but their muscles were like steel. They carried as if I was a feather, and ran at the same time. I don't know why they bothered though; the only person within a mile was that boy. _

I ran round the corner, heart pumping with fear and adrenalin. There I saw her. Struggling in a guy's arms, his hand over her mouth. Over his shoulder I saw her eyes give me one desperate look.

I was her only hope.

Without thinking I launched myself at the guy holding her and sunk my fist into his face.

_He dropped me as the boy attacked. I hit the floor and scrambled away to the side of the road. My saviour was beating the guy, when my heart stopped. The person in the van had come out, knife in hand._

_"WATCH OUT!" I shrieked and ran towards him. He turned towards me, grabbed my hand and we ran. _

_"Name?" He gasped as we pelted down the street._

_"Avani"_

_"Zayn" he replied, managing a cheeky grin. It fell off his face as the sound of running footsteps came behind us._

I squeezed her hand and she gave me a terrified smile.

"I'm not gonna make it" She gasped. I got a tighter grip on her hand and ran faster, bringing her along with me. The footsteps started to stop behind us, and I looked back to see one guy crouched over on the ground panting.

Avani was tripping and stumbling, making what sounded like hysterical sobbing noises.

"It's almost over" I whispered. I tried to think of a safe place near to here.

"My flat." She whispered staring at me. "It's right around the corner"

We stopped running and walked quickly towards the building. She shakily handed me the key and I led her inside. She collapsed on the couch and curled into a small quivering ball. I shut the door and made sure it was locked before I went over and wrapped my arms around her.

"We're okay now, we're safe" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and wiped tears away.

"Thankyou" she said quietly. She buried her head in my shoulder. I stroked her back and watched her fall asleep. I knew I could never leave her.

"Anytime." I whispered.


End file.
